User talk:Saz/Archive 2
Archive 1 FURST! :D I bought you an archive :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 12:03, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :Lol, I bet you did it so you could be first here -- Sazzy '(talk) 12:10, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::How did you guess? Oo --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 12:14, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::Hah. 't was obvious xP Time to make something nice to display the archives xP ! -- Sazzy '(talk) 12:16, 3 June 2008 (EDT) You stop being Igor's bitch, you're above that ;D --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid]] :You're just upset cuz I didn't like your sin xP -- Sazzy '(talk) 12:49, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::Yaaay Sazzy lieks my sin. :3 Metroid is a scrub btw xP --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 14:14, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::I never said that either o.o; ... I do agree on the scrub part, though. A li'l bit of manners aren't too much to ask. -- Sazzy '(talk) 14:18, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::(EC!! >.<) SAZZY! I like your archive box, thats sure. :D atleast you agree on something...QQ --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 14:23, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Archive Box That box looks awesome :> --84.24.206.123 14:22, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :Photoshop? Hi btw. ~ ĐONT TALK 15:18, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::Textures are awesome. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:44, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::Maed photoshop skills -- Sazzy '(talk) 17:47, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :basic .. but sexy stuff :d ::Doesn't matter, basic stuff often looks better than high tech gimmicky stuff, also, sign your comments please -- 'Sazzy '(talk) 14:18, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::Its metroid...was metroid. :) --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 14:22, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Oi, more retribution for not liking his sin xP -- Sazzy '(talk) 14:30, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::He got perma'd. xP --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 14:35, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Orly? I hope it was for that comment higher up >:) -- Sazzy '(talk) 14:36, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :meh, i prefer the more abstract stuff boring = fail -- Azulaarance (the button is broken >.<) ::it's my box, not yours, as long as I like it, it doesn't matter. --'Sazzy ' 16:07, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::: And I'm just say'n -.-" --azulaarance User page Nice. Paddings are a bit messed though. '~ ĐONT TALK 17:48, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :Correction: in FF it's fine. IE sucks once again. ~ ĐONT TALK 17:49, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::Ugh. Let's just ignore IE. Ppl using that deserve to get ugliness. Unless someone is willing to adjust it so it works on both :3 Anyone? No? Thought so :P -- Sazzy '(talk) 17:51, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::That would be me. I prefer wiki tables though. I will have a look at it.. after maths. '~ ĐONT TALK 17:54, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I have no clue how to use that xP Also just asked some ppl and apparently it looks nice in all browser except IE. If you feel like editing, it would be muchly appreciated :3 If not, I'll just add at the following sentence at the top: "If you're looking at this in IE, you're doing it wrong!" xP -- Sazzy '(talk) 18:00, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Okie, it works in both FF and IE now. Removed a bunch of codes that didn't really do anything. If anything's wrong, feel free to revert / modify / ask me for help^^ '~ ĐONT TALK 18:55, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Aaah ^^ Thx a lot !! -- Sazzy '(talk) 18:58, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Dont is aweasum at this btw...just that you kno, but tbh, IE on my laptop (one I use now) works just wonders and shows evrything as it showld be...I think...anyway. xP --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 19:04, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Srsly Looking at your character you are soo leet Saz. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:05, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :Which one? li'l suckup xP ! -- Sazzy '(talk) 19:09, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::Suckup? xP --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 19:47, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::yeye xP u! -- Sazzy '(talk) 19:48, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Wut? QQ --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 19:49, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Just answer the damn question already QQ -- Sazzy '(talk) 19:49, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::What question? I go sleep... QQ --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 19:55, 3 June 2008 (EDT) I... Am jealous of your rit's armor's color, and your teh awesomness sigg picture... Dark Chaos 14:55, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :Yeye, did turn out lovely! Was a mix of 3-4 dyes, I'll post later if I can remember. Silver was one cause rit armor looks all flat and without texture if you don't add silver :/ -- Sazzy '(talk) 14:57, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::true true, what is more, you actually should ad silver to most if not all dye mixes or it turns out unnatural. --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 15:04, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::how you get silver O.o, oh and did you have fun monking ^_^ Dark Chaos 20:00, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeh, we pwned face in SoO. -- Sazzy '(talk) 05:05, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Ayeye, things were like dieing without ven touching us, rly. ;o --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 11:26, 5 June 2008 (EDT) spam and trolling, all in one section :P, archive kk Antiarchangel TROLL 19:09, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :Awesome, just what I was looking for :3 -- Sazzy '(talk) 19:15, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::Template:User thinks Armond is weird, add to page now, kk? 'Antiarchangel TROLL 19:41, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::Front or talk? -- Sazzy '(talk) 19:44, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::front, gogo 'Antiarchangel TROLL 19:44, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::gg Trolling. :p --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:45, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I'm writing texts for front, i'll do it later -- Sazzy '(talk) 19:49, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I add it for you kk? --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 19:52, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::As you please, I don't care :P Although now I'll EC later, rawr >:( -- Sazzy '(talk) 19:53, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Angry girl. >:( --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 19:54, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Angry suits me. -- Sazzy '(talk) 19:55, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::QQ --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 19:56, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I agree that QQ suits you ^^ -- Sazzy '(talk) 19:58, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Why do we think armond is weird? Dark Chaos 20:01, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::I have no clue, I'm just going along >.>; -- 'Sazzy '(talk) 20:02, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Because he is kk? I will write a srs story about it later on my talk page when some spam is gathered. --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 20:03, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Srs bsnss going on here! -- Sazzy '(talk) 20:04, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::GAH STOP EDITING PAGE I KEEP HAVING TO REWRITE MY MESSAGE Dark Chaos 20:05, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Saz, you are mah new friend k? and now i have to introduce you to mah bestest friend 口口口口口 he is leet Dark Chaos 20:07, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::I would say "sorry", but I don't feel like lying right now xP . Also, wut... the... ? No need to be creepy... *backs away slowly* -- 'Sazzy '(talk) 20:09, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Fine...go be QQ....but spam my talk page before you do k? and i have a friend on GW named "口口口口口" Dark Chaos 20:10, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :Ups, scary. --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 20:11, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::Go play with your pokemans igor -.- Dark Chaos 20:13, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::Nuff said -- Sazzy '(talk) 20:16, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::gg Trolling :p srsly, no u dark chaos. --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 20:18, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::No u igor, and epic saz...Dark Chaos ::::::no u dark Antiarchangel TROLL 20:20, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::No u Dark Chaos 20:22, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::no u Antiarchangel TROLL 20:22, 4 June 2008 (EDT) bwahahahahahahahahDark Chaos 20:24, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :No u! -- Sazzy '(talk) 20:26, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::ya me 'Antiarchangel TROLL 20:31, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::Saz, stop showing us pictures that get you off -.- Dark Chaos 20:40, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::That's more than I can say about you -- Sazzy '(talk) 20:41, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::lol women on the internets 'Antiarchangel TROLL 20:42, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::lol^, im almost done the userbox, what do you want it to say Dark Chaos 20:43, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Girls haxx @ internets...I think >.> --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:11, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Userbox thats cuz of my sick interwebs skillz Dark Chaos 20:46, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :I like the QQ part, lol. Needs moar blood, though. -- Sazzy '(talk) 20:49, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::MOAR BLOOOOOOD!!!!! xP --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 10:12, 5 June 2008 (EDT) WTB a show/hide button for my descriptions on my user page. How do I do it? :3 -- Sazzy '(talk) 21:16, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :We dont have that. Yet. ~~ 21:19, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::QQ . But they're awesome. When *will* we have them? -- 'Sazzy '(talk) 21:20, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::When the test server is back up. ~~ 21:24, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Oi, gotcha. and when will that be? xP -- 'Sazzy '(talk) 21:25, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::When GCard gets around to it. ~~ 21:26, 4 June 2008 (EDT) I love your character descriptions ^^ Xx Gerard xX 23:29, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :Points @ Izumii. Automatic win for my favorite pick of your characters. Lucky Star FTW. cheers for Dokuro-Chan as well. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze]][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/The builds I use in totality.|'mei']][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/Weird but working build submissions here.|'jin']] 03:13, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::I'm using Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi! -- Sazzy '(talk) 05:06, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::Now I feel like making a spell for that, but I'm too lazy. And have no idea what to make it do. I think our female warriors would get along fine tho. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze]][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/The builds I use in totality.|'mei']][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/Weird but working build submissions here.|'jin']] 05:33, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I'll make it later instead xP , cause I've been wanting to do this one for a long time now. -- Sazzy '(talk) 05:52, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I'll get to making my ow version as well. Then we can see which one fits better. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze]][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/The builds I use in totality.|'mei']][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/Weird but working build submissions here.|'jin']] 05:56, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Oi, I was first o.O; Get your own spell >.< -- Sazzy '(talk) 05:57, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Wow, gj on descriptions. :3 --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 10:14, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::You can see the quality of the descriptions go down as you scroll down the page though, lol. I'll probs redo some when I feel like it again. But thx, eeee ^-^ -- Sazzy '(talk) 10:29, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I think its fine. ^-^ --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 11:02, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Meh, made some minor changes anyway xP Also, I just uploaded a chest and the picture disappeared O.O (edit: it's back, nvm... Weird O.O;) -- Sazzy '(talk) 11:08, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Wikighouls. O.O; --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 11:27, 5 June 2008 (EDT) This user is emo... so you cut yourself yes? :o --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:41, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :Stop asking already XD -- Sazzy '(talk) 11:41, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::yeye, but srsly do u? :o --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 11:45, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::Sazzy's broooooookeeeeeeen.... - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:53, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::gg Trolling. ;o --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:58, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Saz is unhappy with her figure, and QQ's -o, and the userbox...ill make it more bloody, you watch! (lol) Dark Chaos 14:40, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ^ Buhlud came out weird @.@ you owe me for making it... Dark Chaos 15:05, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :p.s. i luff teh interwebz Dark Chaos 15:36, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::Try to think a li'l more before editing my talk page please. Last 5 edits where from you :/ Reducing that to 2 or something is gud. Also, don't talk shit about stuff you don't know anything about which is by far, not funny, at all. -- Sazzy '(talk) 16:13, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::Looks like someone touched a nerve there. Selket Shadowdancer 16:21, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::How can you possibly ''touch a nerve??? O_0 --92.40.195.50 06:09, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::It's a figure of speech for really getting under someones skin, ie: annoying them alot, over a particular subject. Selket Shadowdancer 12:33, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Your sig Is nice. Somewhat similar to Brandnew's though.. '''~ ĐONT TALK 01:43, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :Yeye, i stole his color xD Thought it looked nice and got tired of the massive icon next to my name. But, whatever xP Looks better, does it not? --'Sazzy ' 05:27, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::Needs to be a .jpg or .png and look like it's been written in blood. I'll see what I can do later when I finally sort my own one out. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:32, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::Nice idea, I'll give it a go too later and see what I come up with. --'Sazzy ' 06:28, 6 June 2008 (EDT) I thought... normal userboxes were for nubcakes.... - 04:16, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:18, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::Ppl put the armond one on my page. Since having one normal and one cool one would be weird xP --'Sazzy ' 05:28, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::No one should be putting anything on your userpage. Unless its an admin removing specific content that sheds a bad light on the site etc no one is allowed to edit your userpage. Selket Shadowdancer 12:36, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I know, I agreed with it somewhere, but my point being is that it would look like crap if there's one normal box and the old style box I had. And I could just take it off if I rlly didn't want it. I might still take them off later if I grow bored with them, though. --'Sazzy ' 13:04, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::^ nubcake. - 13:06, 6 June 2008 (EDT) cu In a month's time, got banned again xP !!! oh, bit of drama on my talk would be nice :Bleh PvX is srsly boring when you're not around >.< I've also been thinking about what to put there. Admins overreact imo. They shld QQ a bit less and ban a bit more that actually do srs stuff wrong, like ppl that are unnecessarily rude. "oh noes he uploaded a pic", geez --'Sazzy ' 08:07, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::It was a three day ban that he turned into a month by being dumb. - 08:12, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::= overreacting imo, even if he was being dumb. --'Sazzy ' 08:13, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah well, people want excuses to ban Igor and he gives it to them. He's lucky they didn't just perma him for trolling. - 08:16, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Not like he'd care about it. --'Sazzy ' 08:17, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::He's constantly going around his ban and being generally stupid; the ban wasn't much of an overreaction. Igor could probably skip being banned all the time if he didn't do so much stupid things <3 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:27, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Maybe he shldn't have come back during those 3 days, agreed, but I feel like everyone's a lot harder on Igor than on some other ppl. Also, what's the point of banning if apparently everyone can avoid it if they want. --'Sazzy ' 09:49, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::You have to use open proxies and when you get caught, the proxy gets banned and you get banned longer. People tire of finding new proxies before admins tire of banning because at the end of the day the admins give a fuck and the people trolling don't. - 09:56, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Wut if your ISP just gives you a new IP? --'Sazzy ' 10:40, 7 June 2008 (EDT) I agree that some are a bit harsh on Igor - before. Now though he's beginning to deserve it by both avoiding blocks and when doing so not adding any really useful comments; but rather unnecessary trolling comments. He's acting stupid and I definitely understand that the admins decided to ban as long as they did for it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:08, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :I saw this from the start hes finally get what he deserves --Droks 11:20, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::lol Droks you troll. Also, Sazzy, Gonna upload a few sig samples for you in a minute. If you like one, pick it, otherwise just tag 'em for deletion. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:24, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::Yes Im thr troll look whos banned for trolling . Should be a nicer place around here now that igor is gone lets keep it that was so no more of this please panic --Droks 11:27, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::1. posting a "you deserved it!" on hissomeone's page while he's banned is trolling and 2. Igor was banned for reversing admin action and ban avoiding, not for trolling. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:31, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::3. Droks is far more annoying than Igor. And thx Panic, I'll have a look in a sec. --'Sazzy ' 11:36, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Saz, gonna be mebbe an hour actually. I messed up the proportions on them. I'll post links here when I manage to put them up. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:40, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Aye, forgot to look at the timestamp before commenting. But I can wait, np ^^ --'Sazzy ' 11:44, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Right. You have: or or . Just tag any you don't like for deletion. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:02, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::SazSazSazSazSazSazSazSazSazSazSazSaz. What do you think, Saz? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:42, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Hmm. It's a nice try rlly, but I think they're a bit too bold and catch the eye a bit too much. My current one, for instance, is small and slim ^^ . But thx anyway, though! --'Sazzy ' 10:38, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Try fiddling with the size of them. Like: First Xpx is X pixels wide, second Xpx is X pixels high. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:45, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I would say those signatures spill an excessive ammount of blood around the talk pages. --'Tiger' grrr!! 10:56, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::It's about time somebody did. Also, that pink "Saz" sig pic is cute, Saz. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:02, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::: = win, amiright? --'Sazzy ' 11:03, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::A bit hard to see the contour. ~ ĐONT TALK 11:05, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::A bit hard to see the blood. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:07, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Cute, but I would siggest making the letter just pink, with no "blood". --'Tiger' grrr!! 11:24, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::There is no blood, it's graffiti. It's my front page header text but small. --'Sazzy ' 11:28, 11 June 2008 (EDT)